Just Admit It
by strong man
Summary: Justin is caught up in a lie when girlfriend makes plans to go on a picnic, but he wants to go hang out with Brutus. All is good when Mrs. Brisby cancels her plans cause she promised her son that he cause spend time with Justin today.
1. The Choice

**This is my new fic of** ** _The Secret of NIMH._**

 _ **Description: It's a fan of both movies, not really Jenner and Mrs. Brisby is just scared of everything, not even trying to defend herself.**_

 _ **Back in the glory days, females were portrayed to be weak and helpless, but some changed that like Mulan, Jasmine, Odette and Ariel. Back to the movie, the most interesting charecters I find to be gorgeous is these two.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Justin/Brutus, Justin/Mrs. Brisby **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated: K_**

The sun was rising up and into Justin's eyes causing him to blink twice, sat up and yawn while stretching his arms. "Morning, I hope you slept well? Mrs. Brisby said, up and about.

"Uh, what time is it? He asked sleepily. "It's noon so get up and get dressed cause we're going on a picnic today" She had the basket hanging on her right arm after packing some fruits.

"Come on, we're gonna have the most grand time" She excitedly said and ran off into the kitchen to wait.

He still heard her mumbling and put his feet down on the floor then sighed "Man, I sure wish that I could be with Brutus, but I'm stuck in this marriage" He said to himself which he didn't hate, but his girlfriend was just not fun or adventurous anymore.

He got up and went to brush his teeth and wash his face "This is great, I'm famished" He said and walked out to put on his clothes. He looked into the mirror while humming a little song he made up and started brushing his teeth then checked himself.

"Hmmm" he tested his breath and almost gagged "morning breath" He put some mouthwash in, swirled it in his mouth for a couple minutes before spiting then tested it again.

Fresh as a flower" He put his arms on his hips, turned around and walked out when he saw the big guy, standing in front of him with a fishing rod bait in hand. "Hey, what're you doing" He asked.

"Me and Mrs. Brisby are going out on a picnic" He said as he went into his closet to change. "That's sweet, guess I have to go fishing by myself" The other rat said disappointly and got out a second fishing rod.

Justin got his pants on and walked up to his best friend who sighed till catching his little buddy comforting him by rubbing his arm "maybe I can convene Mrs. Brisby to let me go fishing too.

 _Note that he didn't like seeing him sad._ Brutussmiled "really? Yes, I don't wanna see you all alone" Brutus stared at him, his focus is making blush red "Woukd you excuse me, I got to get dressed? He asked.

Sure, I'll go talk to Mrs. Brisby for you" He walked into the kitchen where the woman was making some breakfast. "Wow, did I acually almost blush? Justin thought as he was buttoning up his shirt.

He walked out and walked into the kitchen to see his girlfriend getting ready to go. "Did you tell her? He whispered to Brutus. "Yes, but she's been waiting for this ever since the start of your anniversary.

He sighed and the big guy walked passed him then he watched him "Hmmm" He thought as he was looked at his girl who was cooking and turned back then thought of a perfect lie.

"Sweetie, I going out for a while to get some air" He said before rushing out after grabbing the fishing rod. He shouted his name cause Brutus to turn around. "Justin, you came" He said happily.

"Of course l did, I wouldn't miss this. "What about your picnic? He asked. "Uh, she thinks that it'll a good thing bonding" He lied "I brought the other fishing rod" He showed him.

"Great" He smiled "Come on, I found the perfect spot on a cliff " He walked forward. Justin cannot believe he just told a bold fib and instantly felt ashamed, but maybe he could fix this before it gets too complicated.

 **(0)**

Mrs. Brisby was humming a familiar song until he heard a "good morning" She turned around and saw that her son, Timothy coming in "your in a good mood. "Yeah, today is that day I get to spent time with Justin" He sat at the table.

"I have said that" She poured some pancake mix in the skillet and thought back then her mind went to motherly instincts then she reconsidered her picnic plans for the day. "I had originally planned for Justin and me to go on a picnic, but your happiness is more important.

"Thanks and there's always tomorrow" He said. Mrs. Brisby smiled cause he was right "So, you got a love interest yet" She asked. "Well, there's this one rat that I had been thinking about for a while playing in my room.

"Really? "Yeah, wait till you meet him, he dose tricks" He explained. His mother was glad that he found someone cause she feared that he'll be lonely for the rest of his life.

Timothy licked his lips for something to eat and asked what was she making "pancakes eggs "that sounds delicious" He replied

 **(0)**

"We're here" Brutus placed down his bait and looked over to his friend and thought he was scared "I won't bite" He claimed and chuckled. Justin wondered if he would have to go swimming with him, looking at his strong biceps and abs" He snapped himself. "What's wrong with me?

Anyways, Justin walked up and both sat down "The lake looks beautiful" He said. "It sure dose" Brutus was look at him when he said that and didn't regret it neither. He cleared his throat and pick up his fishing rod that was next to him. "It's never too late to start" He said and casted the rod out.

Justin took his and did the same "Now, we just sit and wait" The big guy explained. It was bad enough that he told a lie, but being next to him feel, almost right.

* * *

 _ **Me The 13 Ghost talked about this last year or in 2015, I'm not sure. It was around that time period and judging my Brutus's size, I think of the same colored rat from a furry gay story I read, I'm not going to spoil it for you if you have not read it**_

 _ **I figured I try something a big different and see how anyone reacts.**_


	2. Think About Your Child

**This is my second chapter of** ** _The Secret of NIMH._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Justin/Brutus, Justin/Mrs. Brisby **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ _K_**

Timothy was running outside, chasing butterflies until it saw his babysitter with caretaker, Justin" He smiled, but noticed they were fishing so he walked behind them.

"You know, I was supposed to hang out with Timothy today," He said "maybe you and I could. Brutus stopped him "Ahhh, I know what you mean" Justin looked away and brushed than figured why not just be Brutus instead. They watch at tons of fishes stirred the water and none seemed it take the hook. What they didn't realize was what neither of them knew they had a massive crush on each other. Timothy overhead as he got close "Justin, can I tell you something personal? Brutus asked. "You can ask me anything" He kept focus. "Well, it's none of my business, but do you ever miss adventuring? He asked. That made him sad "Everyday, but ever since I became a father to Mrs. Brisby, I miss it more than ever, I'll do anything to have that life again" Brutus knew his hart is in the right place 'but, I also love being Timothy's stepdad" Brutus shed a tear, but declined to lost control, as much as he wanted to come out and say it.

Suddenly, Timothy came between them. "Timothy? Both said in shock. "I heard everything; you hate my mom don't you? He asked. "No, it's not her, it's about me" He pulled him into a hug "I love your mom; I thought my life was completed" He added. Brutus noticed Justin's fishing rod was jiggling "Justin, you got a bite" He alerted, and Timothy released his stepfather so he can resume. He grabbed the rid and pulled back, but it was like pulling Dragon, so he pulled hard. "Don't worry; I got ya" Brutus sat his rod down, went behind him, sat with his arms wrapped around. They pulled back with all their might and his big muscles. As they were pulling, Justin seemed to be immediately turned on by his boss's grunting. Sweat dripped down "Boy, this is a big fish," He said. "Yeah, looks to be a great family dinner" That triggered his mind.

Timothy, on the other hand, stood against a tree, having a long-distance video chat with Tony Toponi from Italy, they talked about the many adventures they are going to have and the adrenaline. After the topic was finished, Timothy talked about complications with his parents "What about your family" He said, until Tony depressingly told him that he was an orphan and that he worked in Moe's Sweatshop cause he needed money. It struck Timothy hard that all this time, he never knew "I'm sorry" He said. "Don't be because" Tiger and Wylie Burp came up behind him, picked him up, and put him on Tiger's shoulders. "I have my foster father" He waved" and my pop" He waved as well. Tony's pop will most likely be confused for a grandfather, so he explained that they are heading to the secret waterfall of youthfulness which was high in the mountains, behind a hidden cave

Timothy saw Wylie Burp and apologized for his instant backlash though Wylie said that he is criticized all the time for being married to Tiger, speaking that his girlfriend should be respected. "Anyway, you met my foster parents, do you have two dads? He asked. Timothy heard Justin and Brutus laughing, so he looks up and noticed they had fallen on top of each other and so a smiled came upon his face as he pawned an idea "Yes, those are my dads" He turned back to report "Come on before I'll have you all for lunch" Cat R. Waul laughed evilly, but Honest John bashed him on the head and brought out Tanya Mousekewitz to calm him down. "I'll tell her to take a vacation if you don't be a good cat," He said, "No, I'll be good" He displayed his big beautiful eyes. "Humph, that's what I thought," He snickered. Waul softly grunted, "How did you ever con me into marrying you? He said. "You'll be surprised what I can do" He smoked one of his cigarettes.

Tony and his strange family just on the wagon "let's go make me young again" Wylie said before hitting the road. "Sorry, gotta go, talk to you later," Tony said, ending the chat. Justin and Brutus for off of each other after the first experience with hormones. The fish they caught was big and heavy, so that meant they would have to share it as a...family? Constantly thinking about it, Justin tried not to let Brutus catch on. "Justin, are you okay, you've been staring at my biceps," He asked in suspense. Timothy was scared that he wouldn't be able to have two dads, so he hoped for the best, but felt like defending his caretaker, saying that he is great to be around. Things got weird when Justin started getting scared until his stepson got in the way.

To avoid making things embarrassing, Justin pretended that his wife was calling him "Sorry, to cut this short," He said, got up and ran off. "Did I do something wrong? He asked, and Timothy confirmed that his stepfather has a huge crush on him which he told him he knew already that. "How? He asked. Brutus wasn't afraid to admit his true feelings like Justin. "You are the link that binds us together," He said as scientific as he could. Timothy didn't understand what he meant but just goes with it anyway. Justin ran until he saw his wife who wondered why he was late, to which he stuttered to find a way around the question. Ms. Brisby was mad as a bear "well" she made her husband go against a tree. "You see darling" He chuckles a little until he saw Timothy came with his babysitter hold the fish in his hands. The fear he was assuming has just gotton worse

 ** _Based on real aspects, children are linked to their parents there for being the judge; I'm not a parent myself, but I have been many shows and movies where children had gotton lost, adopted and even raised. Take the Jungle Book for example; adoption is where you tightly bond with them and care for them emotionally._** ** _You noticed that An American Tail part, well, it's not abandoned._**

 ** _Credit goes to Fox Teen who requested I put Timothy in this and like always, there is something special_**


End file.
